The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional stuffed figure, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing such a figure having the face combining the sculptured appearance of a hard face and the softness of a plush face.
Heretofore, three-dimensional stuffed figures were provided with a face which either provided the sculptured appearance of a hard face or the softness of a plush face, but not both. In order to provide the sculptured detail, the face was typically made of plastic or like hard material which could be molded to provide the desired detailing. Alternatively, in order to provide softness, the face was typically made of a plush material, similar to the plush material used for the body, so as to afford a generally cuddly feel thereto. However, the stuffed plush face could not be contoured and colored to provide the facial details which were obtainable with a hard face since the stuffing of a plush face did not permit the contouring of facial details on the front surface thereof, and the plush material used for the soft face did not lend itself to colorization by air brushing or the like so as to emphasize the facial details.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a three-dimensional stuffed figure with a face combining the sculptured appearance of a hard face and the softness of a plush face.
Another object is to provide such a method which is simple and economical.
A further object is to provide a three-dimensional stuffed figure with a face combining the sculptured appearance of a hard face with the softness of a plush face.